disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Santa Monica, Long Beach, and Oakland). The capital is Sacramento. It is also southwest of Mexico (Baja California and the Gulf of Mexico to the south). Walt Disney Animation Studios started here in the late 1920s. Films and Shows *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Black Panther'' *''Bolt'' *''Bonkers'' *''Captain Marvel'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 3'' *''Dog With a Blog'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''G-Force'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''Gravity Falls'' (At the end of the show) *''Gus'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''House of Mouse'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''Inside Out'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Liv & Maddie'' *''The Living Desert'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Melody Time'' *''Mickey Mouse'' - "No Service" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Parent Trap (1998)'' *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'' *''Saving Mr. Banks'' *''Sky High'' *''StarStruck'' *''That's So Raven'' *''What If...?'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Zorro'' Cities and Locations *Los Angeles *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco *Emeryville, California *Anaheim *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Disneyville * *Pasadena, California *San Diego * *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey *Sacramento *Oakland *Hollywood * *San Jose, California *Long Beach, California *Fresno *Irvine *Glendale *Santa Barbara *Santa Monica *Valencia *Torrance *Palm Springs *Carlsbad *Tracy *West Covina *Pomona *Rancho Cucamonga *Riverside Attractions *The Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure *The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (October 15, 2016 - April 9, 2017) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in California *Paula Abdul *Ben Affleck *Jessica Alba *Wayne Allwine *Tiffany Alvord *Anthony Anderson *Darla K. Anderson *Jack Angel *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Christina Applegate *Nathan Arenas *Lee Arenberg *Ashley Argota *Albert Ash *Allisyn Ashley Arm *Sean Astin *Raymond Bailey *Maria Bamford *Ogie Banks *Tyra Banks *Andrea Barber *Steve Barr *Drew Barrymore *Dante Basco *Michael Bay *Walt Becker *Ed Begley, Jr. *Drake Bell *Camilla Belle *Jonathan Benair *Jimmy Bennett *Ashley Benson *Justin Berfield *Candice Bergen *Edgar Bergen *Kelli Berglund *Mary Kay Bergman *Al Bertino *Mayim Bialik *Fiona Bishop *Jack Black *Preston Blair *Susanne Blakeslee *Mel Blanc *Rowan Blanchard *Moon Bloodgood *Brady Bluhm *Kwesi Boakye *Anna Boden *Samantha Boscarino *Barry Bostwick *Kate Bosworth *Joseph Bottoms *Lilan Bowden *Cameron Boyce *Joey Bragg *Victor Brandt *Benjamin Bratt *Nicholas Brendon *Eileen Brennan *Beau Bridges *Jeff Bridges *Alison Brie *Ashlie Brillault *Patrick Bristow *Albert Brooks *Julie Brown *Orlando Brown *Agnes Bruckner *Sabrina Bryan *S. Scott Bullock *Candace Cameron Bure *Cheryl Burke *Max Burkholder *Greg Burson *Corey Burton *Tim Burton *Jackie Buscarino *Rebeccah Bush *Sophia Bush *Austin Butler *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Nicolas Cage *Niketa Calame *Sadie Calvano *Nick Cannon *Francesca Capaldi *Lizzy Caplan *Linda Cardellini *Joshua Carlon *Adam Carolla *David Carradine *Ever Carradine *Robert Carradine *Madeline Carroll *Cathy Cavadini *Marge Champion *Jessica Chastain *Claudia Christian *Jamie Chung *Bob Clampett *Cam Clarke *Kiersey Clemons *Lauren Clinton *Rickey Collins *Holly Marie Combs *Keith Coogan *Donovan Cook *Coolio *Jackie Cooper *Kevin Corcoran *Miranda Cosgrove *Kevin Costner *Nikki Cox *Bryan Cranston *Johnny Crawford *Lilla Crawford *Joy Creel *Leanna Creel *Kat Cressida *James Cromwell *Dean Cundey *Kaley Cuoco *Jamie Lee Curtis *Aria Curzon *Elizabeth Daily *Brett Dalton *Ted Danson *Retta Davidson *Baron Davis *Marc Davis *Roxann Dawson *Rebecca De Mornay *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *John Debney *Grey DeLisle *David DeLuise *Paul DeMeo *Laura Dern *Debi Derryberry *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Amanda Detmer *Cameron Diaz *Jorge Diaz *Leonardo DiCaprio *Jessica DiCicco *Laura Dickinson *Alice Dinnean-Vernon *Benjamin Diskin *Diane Marie Disney *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Ron Dominguez *Lauren Lindsey Donzis *Kerris Dorsey *Adam Driver *Gary Dubin *Nicole Dubuc *Merrin Dungey *Seth Dusky *Ava DuVernay *Jason Earles *Alison Eastwood *Clint Eastwood *Ashley Edner *Anthony Edwards *Marshall Efron *Zac Efron *Richard Egan *Susan Egan *Danny Elfman *Jenna Elfman *Alison Elliott *Sam Elliott *Ted Elliott *Eden Espinosa *Bill Fagerbakke *Mia Farrow *David Faustino *Roshon Fegan *Corey Feldman *Verna Felton *Lesley Fera *Keith Ferguson *Will Ferrell *Miguel Ferrer *America Ferrera *Sally Field *Carrie Fisher *Joely Fisher *Ryan Fleck *Shaun Fleming *Shelby Flint *Corey Fogelmanis *Lyndsy Fonseca *Santino Fontana *Will Forte *Abby Ryder Fortson *Jodie Foster *Sean Ryan Fox *Mackenzie Foy *James Franco *Stan Freberg *Sarah Freeman *Soleil Moon Frye *Mike Gabriel *Toby Ganger *Virginia Gardner *Elan Garfias *Kelli Garner *Marcellite Garner *Brad Garrett *Linda Gary *Dick Gautier *Daniel Gerson *Mary Gibbs *Frank Gifford *Sara Gilbert *Rupak Ginn *Danny Glover *Donald Glover *Dave Goelz *Juliette Goglia *Adam Goldberg *Renée Elise Goldsberry *Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. *Tony Goldwyn *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Jeff Gordon *Zachary Gordon *Michael Gough *Alexander Gould *Kelly Gould *Desirée Goyette *Brenda Grate *Taylor Gray *Bob Gregory *Greg Grunberg *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Mark Hamill *Armie Hammer *Colin Hanks *Tom Hanks *Jim Hanks *Malika Haqq *Khadijah Haqq *Marcia Gay Harden *Mariska Hargitay *Mark Harmon *Shane Harper *Ray Harryhausen *Margo Harshman *Teri Hatcher *Tony Hawk *Edwin Hawkins *Peter Lind Hayes *Dennis Haysbert *Leslie Hedger *Carolyn Hennesy *David Henrie *Mike Henry *Barbara Hershey *Dana Hill *Ali Hillis *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Cheryl Holdridge *Willa Holland *Nikita Hopkins *Michelle Horn *James Horner *Richard Horvitz *Bryce Dallas Howard *Clint Howard *James Newton Howard *Leo Howard *Vanessa Hudgens *Kate Hudson *Anjelica Huston *James Monroe Iglehart *Gabriel Iglesias *Kathy Ireland *Bill Irwin *Bret Iwan *Leslie Iwerks *Danny Jacob *Adam Jacobs *Jim Jackman *Myles Jeffrey *Mike Jittlov *Steve Jobs *Ashley Johnson *Bart Johnson *Dwayne Johnson *Jack Johnson *Jimmie Johnson *Ollie Johnston *Bob Joles *Angelina Jolie *Hank Jones *Kidada Jones *Rashida Jones *Tyler Patrick Jones *Ashley Judd *Milt Kahl *Chris Kattan *Claire Keane *Diane Keaton *Josh Keaton *Kathleen Kennedy *Margaret Kerry *Georgie Kidder *Taran Killam *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Regina King *Hayley Kiyoko *Elissa Knight *Nathan Kress *Lisa Kudrow *Darryl Kurylo *Michelle Kwan *Shia LaBeouf *Monica Lacy *Rob LaDuca *Lalaine *Phil LaMarr *Lorenzo Lamas *Natalie Lander *Briana Lane *Linda Larkin *Brie Larson *John Lasseter *Mark Christopher Lawrence *Vicki Lawrence *Wendee Lee *Jason Lee *Jason Scott Lee *Katie Leigh *Jennifer Jason Leigh *Merit Leighton *Eli Russell Linnetz *Spencer List *Eric Lloyd *Tone Lōc *Heather Locklear *Alison Lohman *Aaron Lohr *George Lopez *Mario Lopez *Billie Lourd *Jon Lovitz *George Lucas *Don Lusk *James MacArthur *Tobey Maguire *Leslie Mann *Wesley Mann *J.P. Manoux *Kate Mara *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Constance Marie *Eli Marienthal *Cheech Marin *Meghan Markle *Jordan Maron *Django Marsh *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Frank Marshall *Mona Marshall *America Martin *Kellie Martin *Tim Matheson *August Maturo *Jason Maybaum *Anndi McAfee *Adam McArthur *Iain McCaig *Marc McClure *JD McCrary *Jennette McCurdy *Vincent McEveety *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Mickie McGowan *Dorothy McKim *Lauren McKnight *Wendi McLendon-Covey *Courtland Mead *Scott Menville *Tim Mertens *Jim Meskimen *Alyson Michalka *Amanda Michalka *Aubrey K. Miller *Cymphonique Miller *Ron W. Miller *Candi Milo *Yvette Mimieux *Lani Minella *Rob Minkoff *Beverley Mitchell *Elizabeth Mitchell *Max Mittelman *Cameron Monaghan *Daniella Monet *Rich Moore *Terry Moore *Marguerite Moreau *Pat Morita *Heather Morris *Elisabeth Moss *Megan Mullally *Liliana Mumy *Jordan Nagai *Kathy Najimy *Niecy Nash *Jeff Nathanson *Daron Nefcy *Taylor Negron *Randy Newman *Ryan Newman *Thomas Newman *Kathryn Newton *Teddy Newton *Jeanette Nolan *Heather North *Ken O'Brien *Margaret O'Brien *Ryan O'Donohue *Heather O'Rourke *Jacqueline Obradors *Raymond Ochoa *Ryan Ochoa *Sophie Oda *Larisa Oleynik *Ashley Olsen *Elizabeth Olsen *Mary-Kate Olsen *Olivia Olson *Jenna Ortega *Kenny Ortega *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Bryce Papenbrook *Angel Parker *Butch Patrick *Sara Paxton *Nia Peeples *Karen Pendleton *Walter Peregoy *Bradley Steven Perry *Katy Perry *Raymond S. Persi *Marlowe Peyton *Michelle Pfeiffer *Chris Pine *Kevin Pollak *John Pomeroy *Brian Posehn *Tyler Posey *Dan Povenmire *Kyla Pratt *Lindsay Price *Derek Stephen Prince *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Kori Rae *Marjorie Ralston *Jerome Ranft *Joe Ranft *Jim Rash *Robert Redford *Teri Reeves *Bruce Reitherman *Jeremy Renner *Sophie Reynolds *Christina Ricci *Ariana Richards *Michael Richards *Jake Richardson *Lindsay Ridgeway *Molly Ringwald *Sam Riegel *Robbie Rist *Jason Ritter *John Ritter *Jonas Rivera *Naya Rivera *Tim Robbins *Jamie Sparer Roberts *Kimmy Robertson *Cindy Robinson *Wendy Raquel Robinson *Sam Rockwell *Justin Roiland *Lou Romano *Rebecca Romijn *Jenna Lea Rosen *Maggie Roswell *Shira Roth *Paul Rugg *RuPaul *Debra Jo Rupp *Keri Russell *Rene Russo *Amy Rutberg *Daryl Sabara *Katey Sagal *Meredith Salenger *Andy Samberg *Skyler Samuels *Katherine Sarafian *Allison Scagliotti *Ronnie Schell *Rob Schneider *Kevin Schon *Liev Schreiber *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Patrick Seitz *Atticus Shaffer *Vinessa Shaw *Harry Shearer *Allison Shearmur *Robert Scheerer *Marley Shelton *Justin Shenkarow *Eden Sher *Jeffrey C. Sherman *Lloyd Sherr *Shields and Yarnell *Matt Shively *Pauly Shore *Charles Shyer *Jane Sibbett *Katie Silverman *Grant Simmons *Bruce W. Smith *Charles Martin Smith *Dave Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Rena Sofer *Suzanne Somers *Brenda Song *Aaron Spann *Tori Spelling *John Stamos *Hailee Steinfeld *Carl Steven *Booboo Stewart *Kristen Stewart *Maya Stojan *Andre Stojka *Sherri Stoner *Tad Stones *Madeleine Stowe *Rider Strong *Shiloh Strong *James Patrick Stuart *Olivia Stuck *Cree Summer *Kristy Swanson *Alison Sweeney *Bob Sweeney *Jodie Sweetin *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Mia Talerico *Jeffrey Tambor *Amber Tamblyn *James Arnold Taylor *Shirley Temple *Max Thieriot *Tiffani Thiessen *Frank Thomas *Tessa Thompson *Riley Thomson *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Jennifer Tilly *Meg Tilly *Haley Tju *Hallie Todd *Marcus Toji *Jerry Tondo *Denyse Tontz *Leota Toombs *Lane Toran *Jerry Trainor *Kelly Marie Tran *Danny Trejo *Gary Trousdale *Gina Tuttle *Aisha Tyler *Ginny Tyler *Alanna Ubach *Ron Underwood *Cristina Vee *Milo Ventimiglia *John Vickery *Kelly Vitz *Darlene Vogel *Erik von Detten *Jack Wagner *Paul Walker *Kate Walsh *Fred Ward *Megan Ward *Matt Weinberg *Greg Weisman *Michael Welch *Frank Wells *Wil Wheaton *Jaleel White *Mae Whitman *Joe Whyte *Joseph Williams *Larry Wilmore *Mara Wilson *Rita Wilson *Mick Wingert *Ariel Winter *Kirk Wise *BD Wong *Lana Wood *Matthew Wood *Shailene Woodley *Adam Wylie *Kristi Yamaguchi *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Charlyne Yi *Jeff York *Morgan York *Geoff Zanelli *Zendaya *Josh Zuckerman Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpeg mcBtvJ8grqyJ8pVxrURQgww.jpg disney-pin-56521-2.jpg Tumblr n4en9q0N8C1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0fqckYeY41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr myuazrZBfa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg nl:Californië pl:Kalifornia Category:States Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Muppet locations Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:Mighty Joe Young locations Category:That's So Raven locations Category:Dog with a Blog Category:United States Category:Locations Category:Bolt locations Category:Finding Nemo locations Category:StarStruck Category:Inside Out locations Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit locations Category:Cars locations Category:Ant-Man locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Black Panther Category:Little Einsteins locations Category:ANT Farm locations Category:The Love Bug locations Category:Lilo & Stitch locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Homeward Bound locations Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:The Princess Diaries Category:A Kid in King Arthur's Court Category:Zorro Category:Max Keeble's Big Move Category:The Rocketeer Category:Sky High Category:Freaky Friday Category:G-Force locations Category:The Gnome-Mobile Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Bonkers Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Category:Bizaardvark Category:Air Bud Category:Hannah Montana Category:Gus Category:Captain Marvel Category:The Parent Trap locations Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Goofy Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:The Muppets Category:George of the Jungle locations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Melody Time Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:What If...? Category:Pixar